Heart Fire (A Kroot and Rogue Trader story)
by Blackshadowbutterflys
Summary: All paths in life start with a series of events, ever changing as the seasons. Sometimes in pain we find life, in pleasure we find lies. Young kroot, Khibala is at the start of the cycle. Through the trials of pain, suffering, pleasure and the looming voices of the ancestors she looks to the heavens. Her path is open and her journey about to begin…


**Heart Fire**

The strong scent of spores radiated through the air. I scoffed at its unpleasant odor. It stuck firmly in my nostrils as they came within our camp grounds. There presents unsettled me. I felt my claws clench at the memories of what their kind had done. The pain and misery they plagued us with. Though times had changed it does little to sway my opinion of the orks.

The elder shaper of our family rose leaping from the treetops to greet the band. I watched with great apprehension as he was joined by two others, bodyguards. I shifted swaying my body slightly as the elder and the orks conversed. The wind whipped high across the treetops deluding the sound of their voices. There was little hope to overhear what the living fungus wanted. My nerves ran high as the leader of the orks seemed to become enraged. His arms rose, his voice screamed incoherent words, no doubt insults.

I felt the pressure rise. I leaned back to leap to the ground. I could not contain myself any longer. The sense of danger rushed furiously in my veins. A firm hand clutched my shoulder tightly causing me to almost lose my balance. I whipped around to confront the perpetrator my eyes blazing with irritation.

"Control yourself Khibala. The elder can take care of himself." My eyes soften as I look to see my brother staring sternly. I advert my gaze. A sense of shame overcame me. My brother lightened his grip.

"He will be fine Khibala. He has the best warriors with him. You're too young and inexperienced to handle this." His words stung with a piecing bite but he spoke the truth. I had just come into my 12th year barley adult age and far from experienced in combat with outsiders.

"But Omuto," I began with great concern in my eyes as the incoherent voices of the orks grew louder. His grid loosened completely, stepping forward to my right side. "He will be fine, trust me, he didn't become our shaper for nothing." Omuto's eyes seemed calm, so sure that things would work out. I envied that about him. How coolheaded he could be in the heat of conflict.

The elder's voice rang out shattering the treetops. The sudden outburst caught us both off-guard. We whipped around to see the two bodyguards fall into a defensive position. The elder raised his staff a low hissing coming from his mouth as spoke to the orks. They argued long and hard yet no one made a move.

My anxiety increased. I wanted to be down there; to fight, to defend to protect our clan. Omuto seemed to share my feeling. The blood rushed as the hunter within began to make itself known. Just as sudden as it had happened the orks delivered one last blasting insult and turned. I watched as they disappeared into the forest. My body still quivered until the final scent of the intruders was washed away with the winds.

The whole family seemed on edge as the elder and his bodyguards returned to the treetops. The shaper looked into the concerned eyes of his follow clansmen. His own tension slowly faded away and was replaced with a reassuring smile. "Worry not my brothers and sisters they well not bother us. We simply could not come to an agreement on the price of our valuable services," the elder let a small chuckle escape before speaking once more. "It's hard to work with childish creatures you see," his smile remained as he made his way to the center of the treetop villa.

The tension seemed to vanish almost insistently as the kroots relaxed reassured by their shaper. They began to converse and go about their daily dealings, laughing, smiling and committing themselves back to work. I watched the elder as he disappeared into his hut; my blood slowly cooling.

Omuto brushed past me walking towards the shaper's home. I blinked a few times before running to catch up with him. "Khibala," his voice was gentle as we reached the door. I looked at him a pout on my face.

"What, you think you're the only one who wants to hear the whole story," a whined to him as he placed his hand on the door. He let a sigh out as he looked down at me. "Your hardheaded you know that," he commented pushing through the door. I gave him a toothy grin and followed behind him. "That's just me," I said with a proud stance, my head held high as we entered.

The elder turned around. His smile was still present but the looming shadow of fatigue was spread across his features. He was getting older, _very old_ the elder thought to himself. His youth was long gone, his middle life and old age dried out as well. He knew he was living on borrowed time.

"Omuto," said the shaper as he stepped forward, he smiled as I appeared to the right side of my brother, "Khibala," he said a slight chuckle to his voice. Omuto bowed and I followed suit.

The elder waved for us to stand and then motioned us to sit. A circle of pillows framed the center of the room. Me and Omuto followed the shaper's wishes and sat. He came to sit in front of us allowing his staff to rest in his lap. We sat quietly until the elder spoke.

"You wish to know about the inquiry, I imagine Omuto. I can assure you it is of no great importance," said the shaper staring at Omuto with a knowing glance. My brother said nothing at first. Finally he met the glaze of the elder.

"That may be true but my senses tell me that tension is still present, the flow has yet to settle down," commented Omuto. I watched as the two warriors stared at each other in silence. They seemed emotionless. The heavy feeling of the atmosphere made me shift. Just when I thought I couldn't take another second the elder cracked a smile. My brother seemed slightly taken aback. The shaper just began to chuckle.

"I see your powers are strong as ever. You're making out to become a fine shaper someday," said the elder his chuckling decreasing. Omuto managed to regain his composer, shifting a bit before speaking.

"Thank you elder but I still," the shaper waved his staff in front of Omuto. My brother fell silent. The elder tapped his staff on the ground. "Very well, you wish to know about the conversation." My brother nodded slightly. The shaper stretched his old bones before glazing over to us.

"The orks wished to hire us to fight for them. It seems they have had issues with invaders on their territories; trespassers of demonic nature," the elder stopped. My brother grinded his teeth together as a cold sweat broke on his brow. I looked from him and to the elder.

"As you can imagine I would demand quite a high price for such a service, one they were not willing to pay. They tried their best to sway me but I held firm. Finally in anger they left. And that's all there is to it my son. The feeling you picked up on I'm sure is accounted for by the mention of those creatures…" the elder finished as Omuto came out of his slight shock.

"A wise choice on your part for the good of the clan," my brother commented as he rose to his feet. The shaper smiled softly at him. I looked at my brother has his cool headed self slowly returned. I turned my gaze to the elder.

I sprang to my feet. My ganglia twitched in excitement. "But if they had paid us the Jiynko, clan of the great Bold Hunters we could have taken them out," I spun around delivering a few punches to the air. The elder smiled slightly at my actions but a dark look also crossed his features. "Perhaps," the shaper gazed at me as Omuto grabbed my shoulder.

Omuto stared at me sternly causing me to stop. I swallowed a bit as he spoke. "There are many things you don't know about this universe Khibala. No matter how strong, how brave or how clever you are. There are certain things you learn not to mess with. Demons are no joking matter and should never be taken lightly," he finished.

My head fell as I took my brother's words in. He had seen much more than me. I knew if he talked like this it was an important lesson to remember. "Yes brother," I said. Omuto relaxed a smile slowly crossing his face. He ruffled my ganglia; a smile slowly crossed my own features.

"Yes dear Khibala, you are quite young still and have a lot to learn. But don't worry in time you will. If just might require you falling face first a lot," a snide voice came into the room. I whipped around my grin instantly replaced with a frown. A tall dark green kroot stepped forward. His eyes were a bright white and seemed to glisten at my anger.

"Gakhan," came the elder's voice. The kroot stepped forward a smile crossing his lips. "Elder, I trust your doing well. I have returned from my mission. It went well," he bowed to the shaper as he spoke. The elder nodded content with his report.

"Very good though I'd expect no less from you Gakhan," said the shaper as he turned to face me and my brother. I bite down hard on my tongue. I tried my best not to stick it out at Gakhan. Omuto caught this and elbowed me in the side. I growled slightly at my brother's jab as he turned to the elder.

"We well take our leave now, thank you for your time wise elder," he bowed once more before hurrying me out the door before I could protest. Gakhan smiled with a slight chuckle as we left.

"He's a strong kroot raising a bullheaded sister like her and after their parent's untimely death," said Gakhan trailing off a slight grin pulling at his lips that he skillfully hid. The elder sighed at the comment slightly.

"It was a shame, they were two of the best mercenary's this family as ever seen," the shaper seemed sadden slightly as he made the comment. He turned to Gakhan who met his graze. "I trust you have a full report ready." The kroot bowed once more to the elder. "Indeed," he said as he gave one last glance at the door before turning his attention to the shaper…

I growled as my brother pulled us away from the hut. He always did this to me. He never let me stand up to the jerk of all jerks. "He's an asshole; for once can't you let me do something about it?" I snapped as my brother released my hand. He sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Gakhan may be curt at times but he's not a bad kroot. He just has a different way of viewing things. You of all people should know variety is a way of life," my brother finished his lecture to which I rolled my eyes at. This motion did not go unnoticed by him.

"Khibala," he began but I had no patience to listen to him on the matter. "No, my opinion is set. One, he has a mouth bigger than a Great Knarlocs, he's a control freak and he thinks he's all that and…" I was cut off as my brother placed his hand over my mouth.

"And he has saved countless of are family, and he has bought great wealth into our clan through his actions," finished my brother as he removed his hand. My tongue flicked over my beak removing the slim left their by him. I scoffed at the ground before responding.

"That may be true but I don't trust him. My gut just feels weird. I…" my voice trailed off. My brother raised an eyebrow as if waiting for me to continue. I was quiet for a moment. "I just can't believe he's in the running to be the new shaper along with you brother," I finished. My hand fell to my side were I fiddled with the knife that lay at rest in my pocket.

"Khibala, there is no running for the elders job. He is very much still alive and you know it is the clan that picks a new shaper," began Omuto. I took a step forward to cut my brother off before a long rant begun. "I know but they take the elders choice into consideration and he favor's you and mister big ego. We must all face the reality that our elder is very old even by our standards. In the years to come he will join the ancestors and the family well need a new leader. Our clan well need a new face for the Kindred. Like the elder of now they well help represent us in the grand council. This is a big deal and the facts our when he goes it's going to be you or Gakhan. I swear if it's Gakhan I'm hitting the road…"

My brother sighed half smiling in the process. The reaction surprised me. I was waiting for a lecture yet none came. Finally he spoke, "There may be some truth to what you say," he began. I couldn't believe it he was agreeing with me for once. "But," he started. My excited faded as that word loomed in the air. "It well be the ancestor's choice. If they will me to the position then I will gladly accept if not I well accept whatever other path they choice to guide me down."

I looked to my brother. I could argue but there was little use. He always won and much like me he was pretty hardheaded when it came to his own viewpoints. I waved him off, admitting defeat for now. The sun was setting with night fall fast approaching anyway.

My brother smiled and wrapped an arm around me. I blushed a bit embarrassed by the childish treatment. He sensed my annoyance and shifted grabbing my hand instead. "Come sister, enough of this silly business. I believe you mentioned early today you wished to spar.

My face lit up at the suggestion; the thrill of a knife in hand; the magic of blades clashing under the moonlight with the stars as our audience. It didn't get my brother off the hook but for tonight it would pacify me. I removed my knife letting it sparkle in the twilight dust. My brother smiled removing his own knife.

In a flash we were gone. We dodged through the trees as swift as the wind itself. My senses kicked in the hunter inside excited to play. A slight branch crack caused me to spin around my blade coming into contact with my brother's for the first of many times to come that evening.

"Don't you dare go easy on me," I snapped as I tried to knock the blade from his hands. He smiled at me before speaking, "Wouldn't dream of it." I returned the grin cutting the branch quicker than he had time to process. We leapt to safety, each falling into nearby trees.

He turned to me. "Well played," he said before vanishing out of sight. My grin only widened. The games were on…

Exhaustion overcame me. My lungs screamed for air as sweat poured across my skin. I swallowed as I felt steel press against my neck. "Checkmate," a head a chuckle followed by the comment. I tried to move but my body refused. With little choice I dropped my knife a sign of surrender. Omuto chuckled once more as he offered me his hand. I accepted a sly smile hidden. With the last bit of my strength I pulled him down pinning him to the ground.

He seemed surprised but made no move to break free. "You've grown up mother and father would be proud," he commented as my body gasped for air. My smile faded, my ganglia pressed against my head. He seemed to sense my troubled thoughts. I slid off him laying on my back next to him.

"Khibala, they would be," he said gently. I shifted slightly in place. "Maybe but I have no great combat skills like father or the abilities of the ancestors like mother. My skills are normal at best," I tried not to sound like a whiny hatchling but it was a fact I had accepted. My parents were experts and so was my brother. As for me well I was just Khibala. I had come to terms with it a long time ago but the fact of it still burned.

My brother was a stubborn kroot. Always the caring type another quality that would make him prefect for shaper, a quality Gakhan lacked at least to the degree of my brother. He sat up staring into the night sky thinking for the right words to say.

"So what if you're normal. I guess that means you should just call it quits then; no use doing anything if you can't be the best right?" his words hit like a gunshot. I bolted up a slight bit of rage. "Fuck you, I may be normal but I aren't useless!" I snapped.

"Hell yeah your right," he screamed back. I stopped a slight blush forming. He had tricked me and I fell for it hook line and sinker. He chuckled at me laying back down.

"You're still young Khibala, who knows what the ancestors have in plan for you but if you want my suggestion," he started staring at me. I looked down at him playing with my hands a bit. He smiled, "Live your dreams, protect the family and let time take its path." I allowed his words to seek in. There was lot wisdom to them. The cheeky bastard was damn good at his future job of shaper.

"Fine whatever you say magic man," I joked as I laid back down next to him. He only laughed. I ignored him as the treetops rustled slightly in the evening breeze. The forest was quiet. Very few sounds came to my ears. All was at rest.

"Would you like to sleep here tonight?" My brother's voice startled me from my thoughts lost in the calm of the night. I nodded lazily, "Sure, why the hell not?" Omuto just sighed at my fowl words.

"Hey Khibala," I lazily looked over at my brother. "I thought we were going to sleep," I said sarcastically. "Yeah, I just wanted to say I love you sis," his words were smooth and soft. They tickled my ears.

"I love you to," I whispered with a yawn as sleep beckoned me. My brother chuckled as my mind began to fade. One simple sound, the last sound I'd hear…

My sleep was restless in a sudden burst. From pleasant dreams came screaming voices, a clash of pungent smells. The sensations overwhelmed my body. It was hard to make sense of it all. Snaps of visions came…

"_If you want revenge I can help you. If you kill the elder's son he well be quite upset. After all he denied a perfectly reasonable request."_

"_Damn straight but why should we be believing you. Aren't you one of them?"_

That voice were have I heard it before…

"_Indeed but I know an injustice when I see one. This isn't the first time we refused to help you and let's face it we've killed each other so much what's another victim._

Can it be… but really to go so far…?

"_The cloak man's got a point."_

"_I suppose so and if we do you insure we also get the help we need"_

"_Naturally, they won't be of the clan but they can take care of you issues no problem."_

"_You got yourself a deal."_

"_Let the fireworks begin then gentlemen."_

… Gakhan

Sharp pain ran out across my body. I awoke with a scream. My eyes were blinded. Bright flames encircled me. I jumped to my feet the fire blocking my version. It burned, screams rung out in the distance. In blind confusion I pushed my way through the fire. The heat scorched my skin.

The clash of metal rang out. My eyes scanned the area, a strong yell, a yell of an ork ragout. I wielded my knife begun to search through the wreckage of burning trees. "Khibala!" I spun around and caught the sight of two creatures locked in combat.

"Omuto!" I screamed as I saw him with the ork leader. His gun far from him leaving only a knife for protection.

"Stay back!" he screamed as he tried to hold the monster off.

"Brother!"

"Get out of here!"

"Fuck no!" I helpless looked around and spotted his gun laying a few meters away.

"Don't even think about or I'll shoot you bitch," came the orks voice.

"Khibala don't do it!"

"Like hell I won't let you fuckin die to!"

I raced for the gun with lightning speed.

"I warned you!" the ork fired barley missing me, my brother still holding him back.

The ork turned to my brother fully again as I grabbed the gun. My brother lost his control for a split second as he looked to me.

"He'll be dead before you can fire!" screamed the ork as he pinned my brother by the arms.

Shock and panic went through my mind as he raised his gun to my brother's heart. The ork pulled the trigger and in a fit of rage I pulled at the same time.

"Omuto!" I screamed as the bullet went through his heart, my own capping the ork in the head killing the monster on impact.

I screamed to my brother pulling him out of the dead orks hands. I drugged him as far away as possible. His breath was shallow as his milky eyes looked into mine.

"Are you okay," he coughed as blood poured out of his mouth and torso.

"I'm fine, shut up and save your strength," I ripped my leathers to make a bandage for his wound. They did little to stop the bleeding.

"Just hold on," I begged him as he coughed more, his eyes slowly becoming glassy.

"The orks attacked… while we were sleep…I tried to wake you but you would not raise," his voice was weak. I begged him to stop speaking but he only smiled weakly.

"Calm down, it's okay. I don't want your tears to be the last thing I see and hear."

"Shut up! You're not going to die!" My brother raised a hand cupping my face. He seemed coolheaded even as the life drained from him he just smiled at me.

"Tell me Khibala, you didn't wake, why," he did not hold anger in his voice but curiosity.

"I don't know. There were loud voices, and people talking, orks and Gakhan that bastard was there! He made a deal! This is his fault! But fuck we have to fix you then we can deal with him!" I couldn't control myself. My brother stroked my check, calm as he coughed hard. He closed his eyes causing fear to run through me.

"So that is your answer ancestors, I understand," he opened his eyes and looked at me. I stared in confusion.

"Khibala, you are as great as dad and me as great as mother but apart we have to be," Omuto voice grew quieter as he held on to breath.

"What, I don't" I began to speak but he cut me off.

"Trust me Khibala, all happens for a reason, please accept this and live your dreams. Live your life. Live happily for me. My heart is yours, always yours. I love you," convulsions stuck as he fell back the last bit of life leaving him.

"Omuto!" my voice went horse as he fell limp in my arms. A smile grace his lips. I held him tight. He was at peace. My tears were quiet. My claws scratched his skin. My hand traced over his heart. I ripped a claw in pulling the bullet from his chest.

"You said its mine, I'll take it," I ripped a hole in his chest pulling the still warm heart from his body. I took its warmth in. My final tears falling. I bought it to my mouth planting a kiss on it before sinking my teeth in…

His gun fastened to my hip. I could feel the last few drops of blood dry up on my lips. I licked them the last taste of my brother's mortal body. The flames consumed the rest, my own skin torched from barley escaping.

I came to the village, it was in shambles. The orks had made it to the boarder of the villa. The kroot and the wounded were huddled together in the center of the village. I saw no bodies indicting what I expected along. He had set this up. He had done this to insure favor with the elder.

"Gakhan," I screamed his name; the elder, the clan and himself turning to me.

"Khibala thank the ancestors you're alive. We were worried since we could not find you and your brother. We were afraid the orks got to you. Where is your brother?" came Gakhan, he gave off an air of concern but I knew they were devilish lies.

"He's dead; his body consumed by flames, the ork commander shoot him down. I capped the leader in his fucking pea sized brain," I snapped as horror spread across the clan. The elder clutched his chest.

"Bless the ancestors, Omuto he was so young," the shaper felt weak kneed and was supported by a near nearby bodyguard.

"I'm sorry Khibala, Omuto was a good man, one of the best, we shall honor him greatly for his sacrifice," Gakhan bowed in respect.

"Shut it, how dare you defile my brother's murder. This is your fault. You planned this all long!"

The clan looked from me to Gakhan. They saw shock in his eyes but I saw a monster caught red handed.

"And how petrel is it my fault. While you were away I fought to protect this village and got rid of those thugs."

I felt my nostrils flare. "Like hell it wasn't, last night I slept and in my sleep the ancestors sent me a vision; a vision of you betraying our clan and setting my brother's murder. You couldn't risk him becoming the next shaper so got rid of him all the while setting yourself up to be a hero."

There were whispers among the group as the elder looked to me in shock at my bold statement.

"Those are strong words but I'm afraid they make little sense dear. For one, if I wanted to get rid of your brother why would I let the city be destroyed? It's a sad fact but your brother was not the only death, many Krootox and Kroot Hounds gave their lives to protect us. It is only through the elder's power and the warrior's strength that we were able save the others from possible death."

I just stared him down. I could see the clan swayed by his words. He always had a swift tongue.

"Seems to be a good way to cover up your tracks and gain the groups favor." My voice was hard but convicting.

The elder slowly gotten to his feet. The shock fading. He gazed between us. Praying for the ancestors to provide guidance. They remained silent.

"Well theirs an issue with your vision as well. You very well could have had a dream but to say it was a _prophetic dream _that's a bit hard to believe. It take years and practice to be able to receive and understand such a thing. This is skill reserved for shapers my dear. So unless you have proof."

I grinded my teeth. "Everything I dream happened! Isn't that proof enough!"

The whispers began once more.

"I'm sorry but there was no one there to witness this dream. For all I know you could be making it up. I know you've never cared much for me and I understand. I was a rival to your brother in your eyes. I understand the shock must me hard on you. It's easy to blame the one you dislike for tragic events. I understand your mind is clouded. We have all had a long day. Please rest on your thoughts and may we talk about them once the village is back together."

The sliver tongues charms were in high form. I felt the anger build inside. I hated his words but they were also hard to counter.

The elder stepped forward. "I believe I have heard enough. We have pressing matters to attend to. We must tend to the injured and begin to rebuilt," the shaper was firm. The whispers stopped and the kroot grouped up to salvage their home.

"Khibala, may I have a word," the elder motioned me to join him in his hut. I followed. Having one on one time with him was my last chance to prove the truth of my words.

Gakhan looked concerned as I walked by but his eyes shown with glee. I tightened my hold on my brother's gun. There was nothing more I wanted then to shoot his smug face…

The elder showered me in beckoning me to sit. I complied. "Elder I…" I began but he raised his staff in silence. He stood in front of me with the sternest face I had ever seen.

"No you must listen Khibala; the words you spoke today are powerful ones. You claim a brother is a trader. These are not light comments. You also can not prove them. I know you not to lie but I cannot believe you either. Gakhan has done no ill deeds in the past. His record is a clean as your brothers was."

I kept eye contact with the elder. I know I should bow my head in shame but I could not. The faith of the clan just maybe riding on my shoulders. The elder lowered his own gaze to the floor.

"I understand the pain you feel. The three losses you have had to go through. I too feel there pain as well. However I must keep my mind clear. I have asked the ancestors about the matter but they will not give input. I must then do what is the best for the clan. You must understand that with no record or evidence Gakhan is free. I do not wish for you to bring up any more about such matters unless concrete proof is had. Our city is in need of many repairs and the wounded healed. This must stay the key focus of our minds."

I made no comment as he finished. The last bit of my hope faded. There was no way for me to change his mind. He had spoken and the call had be made. My heart felt cold. The elder rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Be healed my child. I do not wish you to live in pain. Your brother would not wish it as well. Even if he had been part of some undo plot he would wish you to live on. Do not throw your life away over this. You are young. Show your family that you can survive and find your own path to the ancestors."

I gazed up at the shaper slightly glassy eyed. My mouth seemed to move on its own. "What if I don't stop and refuse to let it go. What well you do to me?"

The elder seemed taken back. Great sadness crossed his features. "If that is the case I would exile you from the clan and in the case of worst actions… an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."

I lowered my head. I know the answer before he said it. I gripped my brother's gun tighter. "I understand elder I will do no harm unless I have proof. Now if you don't mind I wish to sleep."

"Yes my daughter I believe that is wise." The shaper showed her out. He watched as she disappeared into the hut she once shared with her family now quite hollow. He prayed to the ancestors to guide her. To save his little lost soul…

Voices came and went in the weeks to come in my dreams. I felt they were him. However in the back of my mind I felt it was my own heart trying to cope. Though one night I was proven wrong.

"It is time Khibala. It is time to receive my final gift. Under your bed, below the loosen board. But before you wake I must say my goodbye. I've done all I can for you. You remember what I told you. Live your life and things will become clear. Soon a man will come choose to follow him and the real adventure will begin…"

A woke with a start rubbing my eyes. I felt silly but I dragged my bed away scrapping at the boards. One popped up. Something rather large in cloth rested below it. I opened it. A set of leather armor lay there.

I looked over the work. It was dark brown hide. The shirt was crossed backed and covered most of my chest reaching to the hips. A leather skirt came with it coming to just below the knee. A dark green leaf print was hemmed around the edges. The armor fit like a glove. On the sleeve I saw my brother's signature. There was no mistake these were real and meant for me…

The voice never came again but I was convinced it was him. Somehow if gave me peace. Gakhan was far from gone from my mind but I would take my time. If I wished to undo the damage I must get on the same field as him. It would not be an easy journey but to beat him I needed, money, mercenary credibility and to become a shaper one day myself. A tall order yet something told me it was my path to follow. I would go with my gut and allow my two beating hearts to guide me…

The man came shortly after my version. I followed him. I left the clan behind with a promise to return one day. I would save them from Gakhan but for now they were safe. As long as the elder lived they would be fine. In the meantime I had a legacy to build…


End file.
